universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Socialist Libyan Jamahiriya
This is a Profile for the Socialist Libyan Jamahiriya. Summary The Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriya (Arabic: الجماهيرية العربية الليبية الشعبية الاشتراكية‎ 'al-Jamāhīrīyah al-'Arabīyah al-Lībīyah ash-Sha'bīyah al-Ishtirākīyah') is the country of Libya under Muammar Gaddafi. In the official political philosophy of Gaddafi's state, the "Jamahiriya" system was unique to the country, although it was presented as the materialization of the Third International Theory, proposed by Gaddafi to be applied to the entire Third World. The GPC also created the General Secretariat of the GPC, comprising the remaining members of the defunct Revolutionary Command Council, with Gaddafi as general secretary, and also appointed the General People's Committee, which replaced the Council of Ministers, its members now called secretaries rather than ministers. The Libyan government claimed that the Jamahiriya was a direct democracy without any political parties, governed by its populace through local popular councils and communes (named Basic People's Congresses). Official rhetoric disdained the idea of a nation state, tribal bonds remaining primary, even within the ranks of the national army. Command Structure |-|Military structure= Leader(s) * Muammar Gaddafi Second-in-command * Abdul Ati al-Obeidi * Muhammad az-Zaruq Rajab * Mifta al-Usta Umar * Abdul Razzaq as-Sawsa * Muhammad al-Zanati * Miftah Muhammed K'eba * Imbarek Shamekh * Mohamed Abu al-Qasim al-Zwai * Jadallah Azzuz at-Talhi * Muhammad az-Zaruq Rajab * Jadallah Azzuz at-Talhi * Abuzed Omar Dorda * Abdul Majid al-Qa′ud * Muhammad Ahmad al-Mangoush * Imbarek Shamekh * Shukri Ghanem * Baghdadi Mahmudi Military Leaders * Abu-Bakr Yunis Jabr * Abdullah (al) Senussi * Abdul Fatah Younis Al-Obeidi * Khalifa Belqasim Haftar * Mahdi Saleh al-Farijani * Massoud Abdelhafid * Ahmed Oun Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals * Dr. Saif al-Islam Gaddafi * Khamis Gaddafi * Al-Mutassim Billah al-Gaddafi * Saif al-Arab Gaddafi * Al-Saadi Muammar Gaddafi * Mahdi al-Arabi * Ayesha Gaddafi Military Units Infantry * Riflemen * Gaddafi Loyalists Elite * the 32nd Khamis Brigade Special * Amazon Bodyguards Heavy * 150 T-7211 * 100T-62 * 5000 T-54/55 * 100 EE-11 Urutu * 400 M-113 12 * 1000 BTR-80 * 750 BTR-60 * 500 BTR-50 * 500 BRDM-2 * 500 OT-64 SKOT * 200 Fiat 6614 * 1000 BMP-1 * 580 EE-9 Cascavel |-|Weaponry= Artillery * 1300 2S1 Gvozdika * 600 2S3 Akatsiya * 800 152mm SpGH DANA13 * ? M109 howitzer14 * 210 Palmaria * 800-1000 RM-70 * 2000± BM-21 Grad * 800+ Type 63 multiple rocket launcher * 450 9K52 Luna-M (FROG-7) short-range ballistic missiles Military weapons * SA-7 Grail * 9K31 Strela-1 SA-9 * 9K35 Strela-10 SA-13 * S-75 Dvina SA-2 * S-125 Neva/Pechora SA-3 * S-200 Angara/Vega/Dubna SA-5 * 9K33 Osa SA-8 Artifacts * Melee weapons * TT pistol, * Beretta * M12, * FN P90 * SKS * AK-47 * AK-74 * Pistol Mitralieră model 1963/1965 * AKM Assault Riffles Ranged weapons * FN F2000 * Soviet RPD machine gun, * RPK machine gun, * PK machine guns, * DShK heavy machine gun, * KPV heavy machine guns, * SG-43 Goryunov, * RPG-2, * RPG-7, * 9K32 * Strela-2 Explosives * Territories Tripoli * Age founded/conquered: 1969 * Territory type: Homeland * Inhabitants: Libyan Arabs, Berbers, North Africans Civilization Stats Tier 10: Industrial: Remaking of the economy was parallel with the attempt to remold political and social institutions. Until the late 1970s, Libya's economy was mixed, with a large role for private enterprise except in the fields of oil production and distribution, banking, and insurance. But according to volume two of Gaddafi's Green Book, which appeared in 1978, private retail trade, rent, and wages were forms of exploitation that should be abolished. Instead, workers' self-management committees and profit participation partnerships were to function in public and private enterprises. Power Sources Science: Construction (The government also built a trans-Sahara water pipeline from major aquifers to both a network of reservoirs and the towns of Tripoli, Sirte and Benghazi in 2006–2007.36 It is part of the Great Manmade River project, started in 1984. It is pumping large resources of water from the Nubian Sandstone Aquifer System to both urban populations and new irrigation projects around the country.) Conquest Stats Tier 9-B: Country: With an area of almost 1.8 million square kilometres (700,000 sq mi), Libya is the fourth largest country in Africa, and is the 16th largest country in the world. Power Stats Attack Potency: Small Building: Tanks that have the power to level small structures. Street: The energy from standard small firearms. Athletic Human: the strength of standard Libyan soldiers. Durability: Small Building: Tanks with armored plating can still operatev even after explosions. Wall: Aircraft with it's large size. Street-Athletic: The durability with Libyan soldiers with or without equipment. Speed: Supersonic: Mirage F1 flight speed at 1,453 mph. Superhuman: The standard speed on road of Tanks. Athletic Human: The running speed of the Libyan soldiers. Skills Stats The Armed Forces of the Libyan Arab Jamahiriya consisted of the Libyan Army, Libyan Air Force and the Libyan Navy and other services including the People's Militia. In November 2010, before the Libyan Civil War in 2011, the total number of Libyan personnel was estimated at 76,000 though that war wore the military's numbers away. There was no separate defense ministry; all defense activities were centralized under Gaddafi. There was a High Command of the Armed Forces (al-Qiyada al-ulya lil-quwwat al-musallaha). Arms production was limited and manufacturers were state-owned. Colonel Abu-Bakr Yunis Jabr was the last minister of defense of the Gaddafi-era military. Strengths/Pros The Libyan government claimed that the Jamahiriya was a direct democracy without any political parties, governed by its populace through local popular councils and communes (named Basic People's Congresses). Official rhetoric disdained the idea of a nation state, tribal bonds remaining primary, even within the ranks of the national army. Weaknesses/Flaws Throughout his long rule, Gaddafi had to defend his position against opposition and coup attempts, emerging both from the military and from the general population. He reacted to these threats on one hand by maintaining a careful balance of power between the forces in the country, and by brutal repression on the other. Gaddafi successfully balanced the various tribes of Libya one against the other by distributing his favors. To forestall a military coup, he deliberately weakened the Libyan Armed Forces by regularly rotating officers, relying instead on loyal elite troops such as his Revolutionary Guard Corps, the special-forces Khamis Brigade and his personal Amazonian Guard, even though emphasis on political loyalty tended, over the long run, to weaken the professionalism of his personal forces. This trend made the country vulnerable to dissension at a time of crisis, as happened during early 2011. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Category:Country Category:Real Life Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 9-B Conquest Category:Tier 10 Civilization Category:Army